


Better

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: Гарри не покидал свой пост уже несколько часов, сразу после обнаружения пропажи за завтраком. Пропажа не отвечала на телефонные звонки, но Стайлс продолжал набирать номер практически каждые пять минут, до тех пор пока не заметил черный мерседес Саймона на подъездной дорожке. Кудрявый тяжело вздохнул и поднялся навстречу, похоже удар придется брать на себя.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Stephen "Steo" Gately
> 
> Boyzone - "Better"  
> Клип смотреть обязательно! <3

I can’t conceal  
This way I feel  
For all the times we spend together  
Forever just gets better

 

— Кто-нибудь видел Гарри? — Лиам озадаченно нахмурился. — Запись интервью уже через пятнадцать минут, а он, похоже, до сих пор не переоделся.  
— Так он же на крыльце сидит, — Зейн проскользнул в дверном проеме мимо Пейна, жонглируя лаком и гелем для волос.  
— В смысле на крыльце? Я же согнал его оттуда еще полчаса назад…  
— Успокойся, Ли, придет, куда ж денется, — оторвался от гитарных струн Найл. — Он все еще надеется, что Луи вернется до того, как его исчезновение получит огласку.  
— Кстати, — Зейн оторвался от настенного зеркала и обернулся к остальным. — Надо бы обговорить версию для Саймона.

Гарри не покидал свой пост уже несколько часов, сразу после обнаружения пропажи за завтраком. Пропажа не отвечала на телефонные звонки, но Стайлс продолжал набирать номер практически каждые пять минут, до тех пор пока не заметил черный мерседес Саймона на подъездной дорожке. Кудрявый тяжело вздохнул и поднялся навстречу, похоже удар придется брать на себя.

— Что вы делаете за закрытыми дверями это ваше личное дело, — выговаривал Томлинсону продюсер, нервно расхаживая по кабинету из угла в угол. — Есть правила, о соблюдении которых мы с тобой договорились с самого начала…  
— Да кто узнает то?! — перебил его шатен, и тут же осекся. Как бы на Стайлсе не отразился этот его тон, да и вся ситуация в целом.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это просто блажь, — Коуэлл устало опустился в рабочее кресло и потянулся к переговорному устройству вызвать за ними автомобиль. — Хоть видеодневники и не выпускаются больше, любой пришедший в особняк журналист может попросить показать ему ваши спальни. Юные фанатки интересуются любой мелочью.  
— Мы будем осторожны! — не то чтобы Луи был уверен, что они вообще будут думать об окружающих, но Саймону об этом знать не обязательно.  
— Машина ждет у главного входа, — отчитался просунувший голову в кабинет помощник Коуэлла.  
— Что ж, — Саймон испытывающе посмотрел на Томлинсона, но тот так и не отвел глаз. — Я полагаюсь на твою предусмотрительность.

Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу, то вынимал руки из карманов спортивных штанов, то вновь погружал их обратно. Достойного ответа для продюсера он не придумал, поэтому остановился на варианте, что будет просто тянуть время, как нелепо б это не выглядело.

Огромный седан плавно притормозил в нескольких метрах от кудрявого, и, к его огромному удивлению, из двери показалась знакомая макушка. Отмер Стайлс уже в объятиях практически висящего на нем Томмо.  
— С сегодняшнего дня ты перебираешься в мою комнату, — шатен честно пытался говорить шепотом, но ликование так и рвалось наружу.  
Гарри в смятении переводил непонимающий взгляд с Луи на Саймона и обратно. Коуэлл лишь усмехнулся, покачав головой, и прошел в дом, оставив ребят наедине.

— Я обо всем договорился! — Луи еще крепче прижал парня к себе, а тем временем Саймон отдавал распоряжение отложить начало съемок на полчаса. Все равно пока все вещи Стайлса не перенесут, толка от этих двоих никакого.

***

 

Our love has changed  
It’s not the same  
And the only way to say it  
Is say it, it’s better

 

— Вы ведь осознаете, какой будет резонанс у публики? — Коуэлл смотрел на парней с плохо скрываемым пренебрежением. — Я же о вашем будущем беспокоюсь.  
Гарри силился поднять глаза, но нежелание прочесть на лице продюсера его истинное отношение к подопечным все-таки брало верх.  
— Но поклонники не откроют для себя ничего нового, — аккуратно возразил Найл, и Стайлс бросил на него благодарный взгляд из-под ресниц.  
— Большинство только радо будет… — подхватил Лиам.  
Сидящий на подлокотнике его кресла Зейн согласно закивал.  
— То есть решение единогласное? — Саймон захлопнул папку со сценарием и раскадровкой будущего клипа. — Что ж, тогда и предложение Томлинсона рассмотреть досрочное расторжение контрактов я тоже принимаю.

Щурясь под ярким светом софитов, Гарри неосознанно комкал в руках листочек со строчками песни. Никогда еще он так не переживал за результат. Они планировали выпуск своего последнего сингла одновременно с выходом соответствующего видео, а премьера была анонсирована уже на послезавтра.

— Ты чего так нервничаешь? — Луи оказался рядом так неожиданно, что Стайлс чуть было не отпрыгнул в сторону. — Просто представь, что мы в нашей маленькой квартирке, только вдвоем, и нам нет никакого дела до всего мира. Только вообрази, Хаз, уже к концу недели все закончится!  
— Я пока даже думать об этом боюсь…   
— Так я уже подумал за нас обоих! — весело подмигнул ему шатен, поправляя за ухо Стайлса выбившуюся кудряшку. — Вот быстренько отснимемся, отвезу тебя за город.  
— За город?.. — переспросил Гарри, вкладывая в вопрос куда больше, чем уточнение направления поездки.  
— Тебе понравится, не сомневайся! — Томлинсон обернулся на съемочную группу и, убедившись, что на них, казалось бы не обращают никакого внимания, проскользнул ладошками под пиджак Стайлса. — Я видел запрос с Хэндон Вуд Лейн в истории твоего браузера.

В малоосвещенной зоне павильона наблюдавший за ними Бен дал отмашку включить основную камеру, на что получил тихий ответ от ухмыляющегося Дэвида «Так я уже!».

***

 

Seem what I’m try to say is  
You make things better  
And no matter what the day is  
With you here it’s better

 

Глаза Гарри практически слипались и строчки на экране ноутбука подозрительно начали крениться в разные стороны.  
— Родной, может, хватит на сегодня? — Луи обнял его со спины и зарылся носом в отросшие волосы. — У тебя еще месяц впереди…  
— Я надеюсь направить все материалы редактору до нашего вылета на Барбадос, — Стайлс отклонился назад, чтобы оказаться поближе и погрузиться в уютные объятия Томмо. — Не хочу просидеть за работой весь твой отпуск. Девочки уже спят?  
— Ага, вчерашняя идея про то, что ты не можешь сочинять дальнейшие приключения сестренок без моего участия прошла на «Ура!».  
Гарри обернулся все корпусом и уткнулся носом в живот мужа:  
— И тебя совсем не мучает совесть? — пробурчал он, подавляя очередной зевок, но не переставая при этом довольно улыбаться.  
— Нисколько! — пожал плечами Томмо, подхватывая Гарри за талию и подталкивая его в сторону спальни. — Им еще рано знать, что на самом деле я не помогаю, а скорее очень даже мешаю…

Первый тираж сказки разошелся только по Великобритании в количестве более двух сотен тысяч экземпляров. Зарубежные издательства обрывали телефон круглосуточно, и Гарри только и успевал подписывать контракты один за другим.

Маленькая Лили отказывалась засыпать без своей новой любимой книжки и прижимала ее к груди куда крепче, чем так ею любимые до этого куклы. Старшая же Дарси взяла с папы слово, что она сама будет выбирать актрису на роль своей героини и активно рекомендовала подружек с детской площадки в парке.

А больше всех был доволен Томмо: жизнь без постоянных переездов и вечного недосыпа нравилась ему все больше и больше. Он по-прежнему писал песни, продюсировал несколько довольно успешных проектов, но главное, мог позволить себе появляться на глаза публике, крепко держа за руку самую большую любовь своей жизни. Многое за эти годы успело измениться, но в чем Луи уже давно перестал сомневаться, так это то, что в их случае, все только становится лучше!


End file.
